Take My Hand and Tell Me You'd Take Me Anywhere
by CaseyyRaee
Summary: Rae is a girl who wants to get out school, out of the orphanage, and finally get to live. Al Potter waltzes in, unknowingly steals her heart and breaks it like a unprecautioned whale. A year later, she returns and hopes to graciously return the favor. Al Potter/OC
1. Desparately Seeking Spawn

**Disclaimer- I'm not the most magnificently perfectly amazingly excellent snazzy radical writer created who published the story that changed the world. I'm at most a blonde bimbette who reads and writes and festers watching old sitcoms in her room. **

**I only own Rae, by the way. **

**Oh, and I rhmye. **

At 6 AM, every day in school, I would pull myself out of my bed, push myself into the shower and shove my clothes on. I'd brush my long straight blonde hair and pin my bangs-that-aren't-really-even-bangs back with a clip. And lace up my old sneakers. I'd be out of the Ravenclaw dorm before the girls' alarms went off.

I was an orphan; a doorstop drop on the Girls' Home when I was approximately six months old. I got my Hogwarts letter when I turned about 11..I didn't know my birth date; so I just assumed. I shopped secondhand, with babysitting money and wide eyes. My first steps through Hogwarts were shaky, not reassured in the slightest when standing amongst the other first years; not when my classmates were People Like Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, or Scorpius Malfoy. So I was sorted into Ravenclaw and gladly settled into the footwork, doing homework, progressing through the library and observing.

Naturally, something just _had _to change.

Professor McGonagell had hoped I wouldn't mind tutoring since I was a Good Kid and I had limited extracurricular activities. In fact, she was sure that the student I would be so selflessly helping would be absolutely thrilled to get me into some Clubs and Teams and Parties, since School should be balanced on Academic and Social Lives based upon the students' needs.

And who, pray tell, is the O generous one who I shall be giving the gift of education?

"Who will I be tutoring, Professor?"

"Miss Rose Weasley. Your first meeting will be tonight in the library before dinner, at five. She desparately needs help on the comprehension as well as the literall part of the spells. Now, you better get to Charms, musn't be late to your Head of House."

Rose Weasley?

The Great and Almighty Rose Weasley of London?

Okay, first of all her name: Rose Weasley. Screams royalty, right? She is spawned from a long line of Weasleys and Grangers, her parents being The Ron and Hermione, Parents During the Week, Savers of the World on Weekends. She's the height of popularity because she's friends with all the Fames of the school (the Longbottoms, the Potters, even the Malfoys) well, at least aquantinces with them.

And she's beautiful. Long auburn hair, always smoothed back perfectly with a headband or into a bun or ponytail. These brown eyes, that are hazel like...hazelnut coffee, freckled-but-not-too-freckled skin, and a very very pretty voice. Many people who look pretty, normally don't sound pretty. But Rose The Magnificent sounds exceedingly amazing, even when she's laughing too hard or sick.

But here's the catch; she's _nice. _If she was a snob, at least people could depsise her in peace. But no, she was Raised Properly and treats her best friends as well as her lowly Potions partner, who tries to sabotage her potions every lesson and puts dried worms in her hair.

She's never spoken two words to me, but I wouldn't hold that against her. One second spent speaking to Someone Like Me, and the Popularity Rug can be swooshed out from under your feet.

I shoved some hair behind my ear and slid into Charms.

Rose was a few minutes late and breathless. I assumed she had been Doing Good Works, like rescuing first years from malicious Slytherins or repainting the Great-

"I am so sorry I'm late! I fell asleep in the Common Room _again."_

"It's fine." _No biggie! Don't veg out on me, girlfriend!_

"I don't know if we've ever met- I'm Rose Weasley." She stuck out her hand, all-busniess like.

"Rae Ward."

"Thank you so much for helping me out with this." She plopped down next to me, her backpack landing with a thud on the table. "My test scores have been dropping so low, my mom actually suggested classes in the summer. The summer!" She pulled out three books on Transfiguration and a piece of parchment. "But Professor McGonagell told me that you're one of the smartest people in class! So I'm sure I'll understand in no time!" She sent me a giant grin, showing teeth and everything.

Groan.

"I don't get it- why should the angle of how I tilt my wand affect the way I say the incantation? I mean-"

Because that's what Transfiguration is, dear Rose.

"Transfiguration-that's the game, Rosie Posie." Her cousin Albus Potter stood over Rose's shoulder, surveying the work on her parchment. "Guess you got one too many of Uncle Ron's genes, huh? How does it feel to be second best to yours truly, once again?" He teased.

Rose scowled, but it looked out of place on her face. Like she was programmed to smile. "When am I ever second best to you?"

"Quidditch, my dear. How many times have I beat you? I lost count, but I'm sure you remember.." He gave her a wily grin and mussed up her hair. "Anyways, don't feel bad. Not many can upstage this, after all." He pointed his finger at his chest. "Hey, who's your friend?" His eyes flashed over me, then settled his eyes on mine. The thing about people looking at you, if you look right back at them long enough, they'll look away. They always do. His eyes were green, like staring into a leaf. Well, a rather handsome leaf. He looked away, back to Rose and then focused on the book in front of me.

Yes. Score 1 for me.

"Rae." Ward's the name. Rae Ward. "I'm in Ravenclaw." I explained.

He nodded. "I see. Thank you for helping my not too bright cousin here." He cupped a hand over his mouth and whispered. "She _really _needs it."

"Well, I'll try my best. If all else fails...there's always summer school." I even smiled a little. The look up through the bangs, crinkly eye smile. The one that shall forever work.

"Al! Stop. I'm perfectly capable at all of this." Rose argued, pointedly stabbing the book with her quill.

"Whoa Rose!" He spoke up a bit, turning towards Madam Pince. "Why are you vandalizing that book!" He shot a quick grin our way and dashed out of the place as Madam Pince turned her infamous Laser Eyes onto the pair of us.

"C'mon." I whispered, dragging Rose by her sleeve.

We continued at a normal walking pace. "I'm sorry about Al, he's such a prat." She groaned. "Ugg, cousins, you know?"

"It's okay, I get it." _Yeah, I totally getcha! Relatives are such a drag._

"At least he didn't bring his stupid friend." Rose considered, twirling her quill.

Ah, yes. Scorpius Malfoy the C to Albus's D, his very own and true homeskillet. As told from the bathroom stall on the second floor, their shenanegians are pretty solid. There are even rumors circulating in The Stall that they are not just BFF's but will grow to become a gay couple in their Wonder Years and will become either (a). desperately seeking spawn or (b). baby starved wingnuts.

My guess is (c). both of the above.

"That Malfoy kid?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, the jerk makes him follow me around incessantly." She rolled her eyes. I wondered if Al or Scorpius was the jerk. Personally, I think Rose was being way too obvious with her feelings. Didn't she know that having a Crazy Freak Out was total evidence of screaming "You can 'slytherin' my 'chamber of secrets' and that's not just the butterbeer talking" right in his face?

I smiled down at my feet. "I always thought you liked him too."

Experiment Numbero Uno: Does Rose love Scorpius? Hypothesis: She totally vegs out.

"What?" The quill drew a fine line of ink down her wrist when it fell- rather violently, may I add- to the floor. "No, I do not like that idiotic horrid ghastly revolting vile creature!"

Conclusion: Total Vegging Out Episode. She loves him like jello loves whipped cream.

"I think you like him." Oh please Rose, I see through the thin gauze of your lies into your deep coffee cup full of love for that poisonous bug of a boy.

She scoffed. "That's ludacris. I do not have feelings for that kid!"

She looked sideways at me. "Okay." I said nonchalantly.  
She shoved me with her elbow. "I_ don't_."

"Alright."

"I _don't!" _

"Alright!"

She giggled and smiled at me.  
"Rae?"

I looked up.

"I don't want to like, pull you away from your friends or anything, but d'you want to sit with my and friends at dinner?" She gestured to the Great Hall doors we were coming up to.

I reflected on the situation.

Option A: Sit in mostly awkward silence whilst the most popular girls in school titter around me, possibly with the Fames joining in.

Option B: Sit alone and sulk because I'm lonely and friendless and not even Nearly Headless Nick will talk to me.

Oh please, was there ever any real choice? I'll hear gossip directly from the Source, instead of a bathroom wall smeared with...substances. Dinner will be friggin' sweet!

**Hey y'all.**

**Umm, I hope you dig Rae as much as I currently am. Sorry if you don't see the "romantical" element yet...I'm kinda toying with the idea of falling in love with someone as you get to actually personally know them, in loo of 'love' by the image or ideas people have created of them when in reality, you have no idea of their actual personality.**

**Oh, and I promise not to flake out on this one. This story, I believe is actually like pretty solid so far so you know...it's gonna be boss. Hopefully, it shall graduate into chromomagnifinence.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Casey Rae**


	2. Spontaneously Unassembling Molecules

**Disclaimer- I'm a friendless, soically inept girl whose life depends on Nutella factories and my wifi. Needless to say, I'm not Rowling The Queen. **

Gag me with a spoon.

Dinner is hellicious.

I don't know who writes the stories in the bathroom stall, with the Valley Girl Violet pen, but they tell rumors much better than the Sarah'n'Becki'n'Melody crew that Rose associates with.

Allegedly, Laura Wells Did The Deed with Aaron Crew at a end-of-summer-partay. And then Blammo! Her eggo was preggo. She was planning on getting a hasty abortion, but one trip to the doctor informed her of her temporarily bum ovaries. It didn't matter, apparently, because Aaron was planning on flaking out on her anyways.

In fact, I tell these gossip tales better than the Pops and Valley-Violet-Girl. I should start my own chain on a bathroom wall, a metal notebook for people to refer to…with a Leg Warmer Orange pen?

Wait, no, I could not. Orange is so out, no one would read it. Just like how red lips were bigger than Cassie Locken's thighs and now you may as well eat sand and sea salt than wear it in public. No, Nude and Just Blossomed Hibiscus Pink are bad now, totally legit.

Just like how Jason Perri's cuteness is totally legit now that he cut his hair and everyone realized that he didn't grow his hair out just because he had funky ears; in fact, his ears are perfectly socially acceptable.

"What's really socially unacceptable is what Leanne Menard was wearing last weekend on her date with Brain Pilt. When did horizontal stripes come back into fashion?" Sarah gabs.

Melody swerves, "I did see Larry Wells's (i.e, ¼ of the boy band I've created The Spells) girlfriend carrying a bag with stripes…"

Becki scoffed. "Melody, that bag had vertical stripes."

"So? Maybe Leanne thought she could bring them back like that." Becki and Melody had some long standing argument going on, like Becki took Melody's Poprocks back in second grade. Or at least, that's what their argument amounted to.

On another note, when did boy bands come back? That's kicking old school, from like, the 90's.

"What did you say?"

Sarah's eyes burned through my forehead and figuratively speaking, right through my skull.

"Uh…just that their were a lot of boy bands in the 1990's and then after that…there weren't…as many. And then all of a sudden, The Spells…come out and everyone just, uh loves them. Was all I was saying."

Sarah nodded, her laser eyes burning a hole between my eyes. "I see." She looked to Rose, then back at me. "Do you like them?"

I'd rather bag my face than listen to them.

"Um, no, not really."

"Huh."

"Did you guys see the Mallots vs. Puddlemere match in July? Isn't Ryan Gerry just so cute?" Melody tried fruitlessly to cover up.

Becki started contributing, and the conversation turned into a complete guy-swooning match.

Quidditch players, actors, models, even the odd muggle football or movie star.

Personally, I believed Brendon Urie's magnificent body was totally smoking. Swoon. Fangirl. Swoon some more.

Anyways, I need to concoct an epic escape plan.

(a.) spontaneously unassemble my molecules and then reassemble them in an alternate location (i.e. my dorm) using only the sheer power of my mind

(b.) catch the Great Hall on fire

(c.) food fight

Or I could just say I see one of my friends waiting for me, because every night after dinner we go and smoke crack with the house elves in the kitchens.

No, that's too suspicious. I don't even have one friend.

"Rose, I've gotta go. I need to get my Charms essay started."

Rose looked up, a genuine smile that seemed half apologetic and half please-don't-hate-me-because-of-my-bitchy-friends. I gave her an it's-cool-I-know-you're-not-a-bitch-so-its-all-good grin. "Alright, but could I borrow your Transfiguration notes? I want to catch up some tonight."

"Sure." I yanked a notebook out of my bag and tossed it to the bench where I had been sitting and booked it.

My body sighed in relief as I skipped to the Ravenclaw common room. The eagle knocker asked it's question before I even let go of it.

"What's the meaning of life?"

"Not death."

"Well reasoned, but cheeky."

My eyes rolled. "Yeah, yeah, gotcha."

My boots thudded heavily on the blue carpet as I ran to my dorm room. I dumped my bag's contents onto my bedspread, grabbing my notebook. It was more than a notebook, less than a diary. More like a journal I suppose. I wrote my thoughts in it, of people and places and things. Mostly people. I was close to finishing my short paragraph on Professor Longbottom, about halfway through my notebook. I flipped through the white pages and realized that I either decided to decode my thoughts into Transfiguration notes or I had given Rose my journal.

Well sh-

erlock Holmes.

It's okay. It's alright. Rose is way too nice to just read my journal after she sees it isn't Transfig notes. She'll give it back to me tomorrow in the library and then she'll struggle more with wand waving and it'll be all good.

I laid back, straight back onto a quill which jabbed me in the back.

Rose's PoV, as of now.

I had the feeling that Rae didn't enjoy dinner as much I as I had hoped, but she couldn't be completely damaged from my friends, could she?

Oh well. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has a potion for that too.

I followed up Melody to the common room, Becki and Sarah staying behind so Sarah could convince Becki to ask out her crush. I had Rae's notebook in my arms, hugging it to my chest as Melody said the password and we climbed through the portrait hole. Melody went upstairs to shower whilst I settled on a loveseat to study.

I pulled open the notebook, seeing Rae's messy handwriting scrawled over the page, but it wasn't telling any Transfiguration secrets.

It read:

Melody Jacobs?

What secrets lurk in those suede boots she clunks around in?

Is her dad a cop, an auror?

Is her mother a dangerous criminal, on the run from the law, a woman steaming with Catwoman-ish beauty?

Or is she just another wannabe who suffers from envy of 7th year Katrina's Hills charm?

Prone to Investigation

I thought back to Melody's boots, the ones her sister had ordered specially from Milan for her 15th birthday and how much they resembled the coveted Katrina's. I hadn't given much thought to them, I wasn't a tall boot person. Evidently Rae did. Funny, I didn't think she was much of a fashion girl.

I kept turning pages and there would be more messy accounts of different people, Slytherins and Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike. Even some teachers. She was actually really funny, in writing. I wonder if she always has these thoughts and why she doesn't ever let them out.

She didn't really badmouth people, just questioned why they did idiotic things. She didn't write about everybody, I didn't see my name in it, but when I finally decided to close it after one more page (well, it wasn't mine to read but my curiosity was a bit too alluring), when the name Al Potter jumped out at me from a page. Obviously, she had many things to say about him.

Albus Potter

Allegedly great, the Al Potter, kin of Harry and Ginny Potter is a knobly, prickly, twat. Confirmed today, when he charmed the pants off (literally) of Heather Blushlings, 4th year, in front of the entire staff and students. The girl is still recovering from the incident. Yet still, girls fan girl over him like he's James Potter, who at least had the sense to charm people in private, so that their humiliations will only last for all eternity in their minds, instead of in many people's heads for the next lifetime. Well, perhaps he and his brother are on the same page. Anyways, I cannot stand him. I don't really think I could, after he hit 13, lowered his voice, and dropped his *hem hem*. He just has an air of not trying at anything and just expects life to come easy to him. Normally, this would cause life to hit harder than a Hungarian Horntail but miraculously, life gently cushions Albus Potter. Plus, he doesn't have people thinking he's a snob because he's nice. Nice to everyone (well, everyone that could help him gain). I suppose I just don't understand-why does everything seem easy for everyone else but me?

"Hey Rose, Whatcha reading?" Speak of the devil. He grabbed the notebook out of m hands, the page with his name written in spikey block letters across the page. "Notes again…?" His eyes quickly saw his name. "Or not, I suppose."

He stood up and thrust the book in my face. "Who the fuck wrote this?"

Rae's PoV

I got up early, like every other day and trotted down to breakfast. I commenced with eating, grateful for the absence of human company, vaguely wondering about my journal. Normally, this is my peak writing time, early in the morning with the ceiling reflecting the sky glowing outside.

I heard the doors slam, but kept my head tilted, staring up at the sun. Then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me toward them.

A pretty angry looking Al Potter, with messy hair was holding my notebook and jabbing it around the air. "Where did you get these rumors about me?! How could you think I'm a prick?! You don't even know me!"

_Damn. _

**Hey. So, for the record if you decide to rate and review or comment I will...I don't even know. My molecules will spontaneously unassemble by the sheer magnificence of you. -Casey Rae**


	3. Rose Wealsey and the Freckled Shoulders

**Disclaimer- All rights to Queen Rowling, none but Rae to me.**

**Author's Note- Thanks infinity to my first reviewers! They are FickleFriend, whom I love :D, Sarapha, whom I also love :D. You guys are the best thing since YouTube and Nutella. LOVE-Casey**

"I've gotta go." I mumbled. He grabbed my arm. "I don't think you understand, I really must dash." Twisting out of his grip, I bolted out of the Great Hall and sped out to the halls, where a new rush of students were, well rushing to breakfast. I lost him in the crowd, then I ducked into a bathroom and leaned on the sink. I looked into the mirror, where my barrette had fallen to the end of my hair. I repined it back, trying to calculate the distance from here to the library. I looked at my flushed face in the mirror.

_Wait._

What is that…

In the reflection, to the right of my head, was…

A urinal.

I was in the boys' bathroom.

The _boys' bathroom. _

I heard the door start to swing open and I ducked under the sink (**A.N. I may be incorrect, so correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming all the bathrooms in the school are like the bathroom in CoS, with that big monstrous sink that's like a build in a circle so think of it like that). **I crawled around the sink so that I was on the opposite side of whoever walked in, who I was guessing was Al. The door cracked open again and a set of guys stomped in.

"Hey Al, what's up-"

"Do you guys see a girl in here?"

"What?"

"Man, what are you-"

Al repeated himself, walking in a circle, pushing open stalls. The two boys followed him, and I crawled around the sink, facing the door. "I thought I saw a girl run in here! I'm almost sure of it!"

"Hey, that last stall is closed!" Their footsteps resounded whilst they hurried down and I sat up abruptly and hit my forehead on the marble sink.

_Ouch. _

Still, I set back on my hands and knees and crawled out instead. I got out of the door and sat up, shutting the door gently.

"Rae?"

_Oh, hey Rose buddy. I'm just hanging out with the guys, how about yourself?_

"Oh, hey Rose.."

She pushed her hair back from her eyes. "Uh, you've got a really big red bump on your forehead, are you ok-"

I stood up, setting my hand on my forehead and turning toward the Transfiguration hallway. "I'll explain some other time."

No, I won't. No one is ever knowing that tale.

"Do you want to go to the Transfiguration room and get a head start on today's lesson plans?" I pushed her with my elbow away from that hall and to Professor McGonagell's class.

"Yeah, sure. But could we just talk instead? I don't want to think about Transfiguration more than I have to."

Talk? About what? "Sounds good."

We collapsed into two chairs in the front row. Twenty minutes ago. We're still sitting here, awkwardly.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
Yes, with my imaginary friends. Then halfway through the trip I'm going to meet up with my rather promiscuous imaginary boyfriend and we shall spend the rest of the time of the trip talking and shopping. "I wasn't planning on it, no."

She sat up straighter. "Do you have any plans?"

"No." I said. "Why, do you need some extra he-"

She squealed. "Melody and Becki have a double date with some Ravenclaw guys and Sarah's got a date with her boyfriend, and I was hoping I could get a friend to go with me! Will you go with me?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." I answered.

But what should I wear?

I'd been to Hogsmeade once, in third year all alone, wearing my robes. I'd never been with my friends, let alone my extraordinarily new popular acquaintance. So I pulled out a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater and settled with it.

I met Rose outside, the fall air blowing the flyaways from her auburn braid and into her smiling face.

"Hey Rae!"

I grinned a bit. "Hi Rose."

"C'mon, where do you wanna go first? I was thinking first the quill shop and then maybe the bookstore and somewhere down the line, we ought to get a butterbeer…" She jabbled away some more while I nodded.

"You do?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at her.

She was smirking slyly. "You think Justice Smith is cute?"

Justice Smith, a blonde Quidditch player in my house who was rather attractive but not completely smokin'. Way out of my league though.

"Yeah, I suppose." I said, a little blandly.

She tilted her head. "You know…I think I saw him glancing at you in Potions. I think he might…have a crush." She wiggled her eyebrows and singsonged at the end of the sentence.

I couldn't help it. I groaned a bit. "No way." It was sweet how she was trying to make me feel like the center of boys' attention, even though the only kind of attention I was getting from males was Al's-not exactly something I wanted. Since Wednesday, I'd been ducking around corners and into _girls' _bathrooms to avoid him. He stared at me in classes and muttered darkly to Scorpius, but other than that, we made no contact with each other.

Rose nudged me. "Why not? C'mon Rae, try a bit of-well, flirty-ness. I mean, you must like someone. Who is he?"

I looked at her as we crossed the threshold of the quill shop. "And when will you admit your undying love and forever-yielding obsession of a certain Malfoy boy?"

She scoffed and blushed a bit. "I do not have feelings for him!"

"Mmmhmm." I picked up a violet quill and twirled it. "Get this one." I handed it to her.

"Purple?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "Violet." I smiled. "Matches your hair."

"Violet and red? Are you colorblind?"

I walked around a rack of shiny gold quills. "Contrary to popular belief, red and violet look absolutely excellent when they rub elbows. Perhaps it's just my opinion." I shrugged, turning around.

Rose walked over to a different display and I swiveled to the window. I saw a couple holding hands and two third year girls pushing each other towards the Three Broomsticks.

I glanced at a few more things, waiting for Rose to finish. About 10 minutes later, she bounded over to me, and hooked her arm through mine and pulled me out into the crisp air.

"Ready for lunch?" I asked, gesturing to the Three Broomsticks.

She chuckled like what I imagined an animated walrus would chuckle like. "No! We shop till we drop, _then _we eat!"

I rolled my eyes.

For the next hour, Rose and I circulated through the stores, her shopping, me commenting. I entered the beauty supply store reluctantly behind her, my stomach gnawing at me unpleasantly. She browsed and I followed dully. She picked up a jar.

"I think I'll get this!" She beamed at her find.

I grabbed the jar. "Freckle-Erasing Cream? Rose, your body is a sacred vessel and you do not need to to remove any blemishes. That'd be like covering up…the blast-markings-stuff from a cannon that hit your ship."

"Why wouldn't you want to clean it off?"

"To prove you've been in battle." I answered.

She tilted her head and her braid swung steadily. "So, what you're saying is that my freckles are battle scars?"

I nodded and took the jar from her claws and set it upon the counter. "Besides, that jar is _definitely _not big enough." I grinned, nodding at her rather freckly shoulders that her robes normally covered, but the tank top she was wearing today didn't.

She nudged me with her elbow and pulled her sweater back on. "Shut it. C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

Rose was pretty cool. She was funny and told me stories from her parents and laughed at everything I said. I tried to open up more around her, so that we could be more than acquaintances and be like Actually Legit Friends. We tromped into the completely backed bar, surveying for an empty table.

"Oh! Over here." She grabbed my forearm and pulled me across the room to the left.

"Mind if we join you?"

"No problem."

I looked up.

So did Al.

_Shit._

Just when I had begun to like Rose, she pulled something like this.

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long, but here's the next chapter! I just started at my new school and I've been absolutely taken with trying to find out ways to transfer to like, Hogwarts or Pigfarts so I haven't been able to express my thoughts until…now, I suppose.**

**Teheehee.**

**I will absolutely love it if you will follow or rate or review because then you will make my completely hellicious week a bit less hellicious.**

**XOOXXXOO- Casey**


	4. Feeling Things Mentally, May I Add

**Disclaimer- I spent my weekend reorganizing my comic books, writing this, and defeating Imperial guards and trolls on my PlayStation2, not being The Queen of Writing**

Al's Point of View

I looked up. Rose and Rae stood in front of our table, Rose smiling and Rae looking awkwardly behind her. Rose sat next to me, in leu of Scorpius, who obviously looked upset that she didn't choose a seat near him. Rae pulled up her sleeves and sat in the empty seat across from me.

She peered down at the table, tracing the swirls in the wood, nodding only slightly when Rose asked her if she wanted a butterbeer. I looked at her, her head tilted downward and her blonde hair fanning down in front of her head. Her fingernails had scratched red paint on them. She looked up and her blue eyes glanced down my face and then back down.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Rose asked when Scorpius sat back down with the butterbeers.

I answered, "Just hanging around-"

Scorpius cut in. "Al had a date with _Shelby Greengrass _and then he ditched her halfway through and caught up with me."

Rose's mouth dropped. "Al! You can't just toy with a girl's feeling like that!"

Rae took a sip and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"In my defense, I didn't ask her out and she kept asking for me to buy her things!" I protected myself.

She scoffed. "Like you couldn't buy her butterbeer!"

"I had no problem with a butterbeer; it was the 50 galleon scarf she wanted that caused the tiff."

I heard a snort and quickly looked at Rae, who had sopped her drink onto the table and her shirt.

"Sorry," She apologized as Rose handed her napkins. "I-I just cant picture asking for that. It's just…and I thought Shelby was…you know, well off?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, she is. My mother is friends with her mother."

"So, you just left her?"

I shook my head. "No, I told her I promised Scorp that I'd meet up with him and discuss his beater techniques since he was slacking off." I grinned. "And she said she needed to meet up with her friends at the robe shop. I mean, come on Rose, I'm not heartless." Rae looked up right at me and tilted her head a bit like she was questioning me.

Rose suddenly stood up. "Is that Professor Hardee? I need to ask about the essay he assigned yesterday."

Scorp stood up. "Oh yeah me too." Following her, he flashed a grin at me.

"Listen, about what I wrote. It was a stupid assumption. You were right, I don't know you and I had absolutely no right to write those things about you. I'm sorry." She looked up at me, one pale hand grasping her cup and one pushing her hair behind her ear.

"It's fine." I answered honestly. I guess she was less of a bitch than I assumed.

Her eyes floated to Rose and Scorpius. "He really likes her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. When he first started talking about her, I thought it was just a crush but then, after he was rejected…he just kept trying." I took a gulp from my glass. "He gets kind of down about it sometimes, because she obviously doesn't return her feelings-"

"You're kidding? She's practically in love with him!"

I gave her a weird look. "What are you talking about? Every single time he performs even a small act of affection, she gets all hot and bothered."

"Which is a sure sign that she has feelings for him. If she didn't, she wouldn't make such a big deal about it. It just means that she isn't ready to admit it."

Rose was pushing his arm from around her shoulders and shooting him razor eyes.

"C'mon Rae, let's go."

"Hold on…" She dug into her jeans pocket and produced a single sickle before frowning and checking the other pockets.

"It's fine, I'll get it. Just don't ask me for a scarf."

"Deal." She smiled, a pretty smile that curled up a bit on the right like she was trying really hard not to, but couldn't resist. She followed Rose out the door.

"Oh hey Scorp, could I borrow…six sickles?"

Rae's Point of View

My heart hadn't slowed down since I spoke up and apologized for my writing. Even as we left the Three Broomsticks, it pounded in my chest. I breathed in the fall air and nodded when Rose explained that she needed to write an additional four inches to qualify for extra credit. I breathed out.

"You alright?" Rose inquired as we walked through the Entrance Hall.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm finer than a..a, uh, tap dancing rhino. Just tired."

"You look like you need some rest. You better get back to your dorm for a nap.:

"I agree with the strength of a…know what? I'm too tired to come back with a witty retort. My humblest apologies and regards, but I dear, my dear Rose, that I must retire to my dormitory. Good day." I yawned and parted ways on the staircases.

I luckily caught a group of second years going into the common room and ducked inside with them. I sluggishly trumped to my bed and collapsed on the still-wrinkled sheets. I closed my eyes and still, with leaves on my shoes and probably strung in my hair so that I probably looked like some sort of African voodoo goddess, succumbed to sleep.

A mere forty-three rather short minutes later, I was nudged awake by royalty.

Literally. Montana Hosmer, who was rather popular and smart and boyfriend-worthy and normally pleasant nudged me with her arm and leaned against my bedpost as I looked up at her with a drool-covered mouth and sleep-covered eyes.

"Were you really with Rose Weasley today in Hogsmeade?"

I blinked and tried to wake up from this dream; this strange dream where Montana cared about my social life.

"Rae?"

She knew my name? Huh. What an interesting development.

"Mmhmmmmghhghgg." I mumbled.

"Yeah?"

I answered 'yeah' back groggily.

"And you did sit with Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy too?"

"Yeah." I yawned with my head halfway under my pillow.

She squealed a bit. "So it's true, then, that he didn't go through with his date with Shelby Gree-"

"Nah," I interrupted. Gosh, why doesn't she just check bathrooms instead of my bed for gossip? "He ditched her 'cause she was greedy. He didn't even wanna go out with her."

"Excellent, thanks so much!" She smiled, all teeth showing. Like tiger's teeth. Eek. "Wait," She turned back around. "You're not, like…you know, interested in him, are you?"

"No," I said automatically. "Wait, who?"

"Al. You know, Potter."

"Oh, no. No way."

"Really?"

_Fo shiz up the spout yo! Like totally legit. _

"Really."

She squealed once more and her curly hair bounced along with her. "Thanks. You rock."

I heard her leave and I settled more into the blankets. I thought about her question.

"You did not feel anything when you looked into those damn green eyes. Seriously, you didn't."

That night, when I passed by Rose and Al studying in the library and I looked him in the eyes for a brief 'hey, hi' exchange, I ducked behind a bookshelf.

"Damn. I think I felt something."

**Author's Note- So guys, hey. Rae's gotten herself a bit of a crush-ooooooooh! And um, I'm planning on skipping forward like a couple of weeks or a month in the story, so if you object to that, just inform me pleasantly! If there's anything you want me to include more of, tell me and I shall incorporate them in the next few chapters! For those of you who wanted more background info on Rae, you're gonna get it in the next chapter! Haha, so please review and follow and favorite and all that good jazz!**

**Also, I thought I'd let y'all know of my inspiration for this chapter. I've recently been told that the guy I like actually, totally, and legitimately likes me too! Confirmed once by a friend who says that he "kind of liked me" and by another that said that "actually, he's in love with you" and once more, in front of my entire family (parents and all) that he "likes me". So…****J**** there you are. Even if the last time was very very embarrassing, HE LIKES ME TOO. Which is all that matters. Thanks for reading about my extremely happening social activities. ;)**


	5. Heathen Yells

**Disclaimer: Like all my fellow bros on , I don't own Hogwarts, Al, Rose, the Potters, or any such wonders created by the Queen, J.K. Rowling.**

**Rae is mine, though, and if you take her I will take your soul.**

**Rae's Point of View**

"So I figured we might be able to study some after the game tonight, and you can come back to the Gryffindor common room. Sound good? Rae?"

I shook my head clear. "Sorry. That sounds good, but I haven't a clue where your common room is."

'I'll take you, no worries." Rose smiled and smoothed her headband back. "Are you nervous about the exam on Monday?"

I bit my lip. Rose was really nervous and I didn't want her to freak out and think she was over thinking. Panicking was not Rose's forte. "Yeah, loads. But if we don't go to lunch now, you may as well gag me with a spoon cause I won't be able to sit through the Quidditch match without it."

She laughed and I stood up. "I'll leave you here Rose, hurry."  
She grabbed my sleeve and crammed books into her bag while she stood up and we ambled out of the library. "Alright, now in the homework, on page 47-"

"

Rose!" My heart started to accelerate. _Stop it, _I told it. Al sauntered up and wrapped an arm securely around her shoulders. "Just take a second and not study. Sound good?" He looked at me and my heart spun. "Hey Rae. You guys going to the game? The Ravens and the Gryffies?" He smiled, all white teeth.

I pulled my jacket close around me. "Yeah, are you?" I answered as the three of us fell in step together.

"Of course!" He replied, all the enthusiasm of a candy addicted five year old inside Honeydukes. "Couldn't miss a match like this. Even in the cold."

Rose nodded. "I almost want to skip it, the wind is freezing." She shook her head.

"I love it." They looked at me. "The cold? Autumn's my favorite."

"Maybe I'll sit with you guys at the game-combine body heat. Huddle like penguins." His laugh was deep.

We chuckled as he sprinted to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and we settled at the end of the Gryffindor table. The clouds spread out like a sheet.

By the end of lunch, everyone was bundled with scarves looking like crazed snow people or maybe like we were going out into a blizzard as opposed to a match. I pulled my sleeves over my hands and tucked them in my pockets. My hair blew uncomfortably and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rose was carefully buttoning up her coat, walking fast. Ignoring my non-reply, she grabbed my elbow and pulled me ahead to run in front of everyone else. "We have to get good seats!" she shouted while we ran. We managed to sink down in the high rows near the middle of the pitch, after a bit of fighting and pushing and yelling like heathens. Well, in Rose's case, her heathen yell sounded like the graceful call of a lioness, but mine was a heathen yell. I'm surprised barbarians didn't hear it and come running. We slanted in the seats and the commentator, Sam Bronx, started up, yakking a mile a minute, like he was auctioning off the players as they came out.

Al joined us then, sitting on my right, with Rose on my left. She nudged me viciously and winked ridiculously when Justice Smith sauntered onto the field, strong jawed and clutching his broom.

"Shut your gob." I muttered, but smiled anyways. Inside jokes were things I rarely had.

About 10 minutes later, I'd lost the trail of the game and, while Al and Rose cheered insanely, I sat and wondered why Sam Bronx talked like it was going out of style.

"Lost, eh?" His breath tickled my ear.

I shook my head. "Um, so that number 6 guy with the funky hair on the Gryffindor posts let two goals go in and then the Ravenclaw number 12 ran into the number 19 Gryffindor so they got a penalty and then they uh, hit the one ball at the Ravenclaw post guy and he almost fell but then they got back up and everyone started cheering because they were charmed by the Gryffindors so they'd believe that the Gryffindors won when they were really distracted by the Ravenclaw keeper. And, quite possibly aliens were involved somewhere too." I tilted my head. "Mind you, that's just like, a guesstimation."

Al looked at me, his face breaking into a smile piece by piece. "Close, basically-" But then, everyone started screeching and we were pushed into standing up whilst people attacked each other with hugs and Rose wrapped her arms around me and yelled and then grabbed Al with her other arm and we were all smushed and oomfphed against each other in a kind of a mash of human joy. I heard Sam announcing Gryffindor's quick victory but my mind was on Al's chest right against my cheek.

Quickly, I was pushed along with the crowd into the castle, along the yellow brick road, and through a portrait hole into a red and gold bannered, loud, warm room. People were cheering, sloshing beverages, music was playing so loudly it made your ears burn. But it was magnificent, at least until I lost Rose's arm looped through mine and I was completely alone in the room full of yelling people. I clutched my butterbeer, that one of Rose's cousins had pushed into my hands with a painted face. The Spells' biggest hit blasted on and I cringed. People scrambled for the makeshift dance floor and I was pushed onto a staircase. I didn't know where it led but I did know this: it was quiet, no one was probably there, and my head could stop spinning. I sped up in, then wondered why I was running. Who's eyes were on me anyway?

They were dorms, numbered by year. I entered Year 5, hoping maybe I could sit on Rose's bed and read. I pushed the knob and was met by the sights of beds covered in clothes and shoes and books. It smelled slightly raunchy and I turned around in a circle, away from the bathroom. The boys' dorm. How lovely. Oh well. It was deserted and as good a place as ever to rest where you couldn't hear the horrid heap of voices known as the Spells.

A picture of Rose caught my eye. Rose, in a coat, with her brother and a few random family members I could never remember the names of, stumbling among trees and fallen leaves. It was pinned against the bed board of the 3rd bed. I stepped closer and sat on the edge of the bed. An array of pictures were tacked on the wall, with numberless faces grinning and twirling and laughing. Al's face beamed at me from a bustling dining room, a green Quidditch pitch, and various other Sentimental Places. I smiled a little when I saw him standing a few feet behind Rose, giving her bunny ears. It was so retro that none but Al could still look Hip and Cool whilst doing it.

I moved the curtain by the window back and the rain blew against the window and the pane was cool to the touch. I pulled open the window, letting the moist wind blow against my neck. I was burning up. My eyes were drawn toward a picture of four boys I'd never seen before but one looked vaguely familiar. Messy black hair, glasses, arms thrown around three of his friends who laughed together. It couldn't be Al's father could it..?

"Why do you have the window open? It's freezing in here." I jumped higher than a bunny on steroids.

"Al, you scared the…" I turned around and he stood a few feet away, with his hair waving in a billion different directions, a bottle in his hands, and, thankfully, no girl hanging off his shoulder. It was just him.

"What are you looking at? That one's my favorite, personally." He sat down beside me on the bed and laid his fingers against a photo of him locking Rose in a noogie when they were younger. Some things never change. I smiled.

"Oh, this one," I pointed lightly, "who are they?"

He cleared his throat. "That's my grandfather and his friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and-" His voice was harder now.

"Peter Pettigrew." I finished for him. The facts turned over and over in my mind-Peter the man who betrayed James and Lily Potter to Voldemort and caused them to…And there he was, smiling right beside him. I turned my head away from the picture, and onto Al's face. He was looking at the lamp.

My fingers brushed his and I hesitantly lay them on top of his. I bit my lip. This was totally Unknown Territory. . I didn't know how to do this. I'm not a Flirt With Guys type of girl.

He brushed his fingers back over mine.

Ah! Success!

"Success with what?" His eyebrows moved together.

Whoops. "Uh, I just want to make you feel better?" It wasn't meant to come out as a question but it did anyway.

His smile slowly grew and it took up his face. "You always make me feel better, Rae." He leaned back against the back of his bed. "You don't even have to try."

Really? "Uh…cool." What was I supposed to say? _F'sho, yo! _I was totally out of my comfort zone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked instead.

He leaned in to me. "Yeah, I'm just…I've got a headache. Everyone downstairs, you know."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. Plus the Spells that they're constantly playing. I mean, ugh."

He threw his head back. His fingers were still on mine. They were tracing circles. "You're great, you know? And the only girl I've met who doesn't like them. Well, besides Rose. She doesn't much like music."

I cleared my throat. He was kind of close to my face. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Actually, I think she left the party to study." He rolled his eyes.

"I better go find her."

"Oh, alright."

I stood up. What did I say now? I felt like apologizing.

_Sorry for being a total suck-bummer-drag. See ya!_

"Bye." I mumbled instead and wandered down the stairs, threw the pulsing crowd, and outside. I sighed. What was it about fifth year?

"Rae? Rae, did you hear me?"

"No." I looked away from the snowy window to Rose and her vibrant hair, out of place among the dusty books. "What'd you say?"

"Were you even listening?" She opened a book with a condescending gaze and dust billowed out into a cloud.

"It's practically winter break, mon cherie. I haven't been listening to much at all lately." I answered, tapping my quill against my nose.

"We've got one more day! And if I know Professor McGonagell, she's sure to give us tons of homework for break."

"That old Trelawney fraud could have predicted that." I said.

Rose rolled her eyes and scribbled something on her parchment. "Anyways, I was just wondering whether or not you'd asked your parents about you staying with me over Christmas break."

Oh, that. I still hadn't told Rose about my lack of parents. There were too many reactions she'd give off and I didn't like any of them. Example:

Sympathetic: _Oh my God! You don't have any parents, I'm so sorry! *squeals, hugs*_

Condescending: _*snort* Wow, your parents abandoned you? No surprise…_

Jealous: _Oh my God, that's like so cool! You don't have to take crap from anyone! I wish I was alone and deemed homeless when I turn 18!_

Snobby: _Oh, I'm sorry about that. Really I am. But on a totally different note, don't you think it's time we stop hanging out so much? Like cut down on the chilling…like completely._

So you must understand my dilemma. I didn't want pity or anything. It's better to avoid her questions and not bring it up. I could listen to tales and woes from her about her parents for ages and ages and never ever get bored but one question, one "what about yours?", and I'm frozen, shut up like a clam. I didn't lie. I just didn't tell her the whole story. It was like propaganda, like we learned in History of Magic. Also, something about a vampire and werewolf war? Or was that something I saw in London? Oh well. They're both terribly irrelevant.

When Rose first asked me to spend Christmas break with her, I was shocked and flattered and worried. I was awkward and at best I could be possibly mistaken for charming. But how was I supposed to act around her parents? They were famous, celebrated, renowned. And apparently, they had a Christmas party and the entire clan, army, family was coming out. That meant Harry and Ginny Potter. The saver of the wizarding world. That's enough to make anyone shake with fear, uncertainty, and I-am-not-worthy-ness, right? But with Harry Potter, you get Al Potter too.

Butterflies? Just add Al.

One thing about me-I hate having crushes on people. They're pointless and useless and shouldn't even be allowed, unless the person you have a crush on has a crush on you and they're willing to let you know how they feel so you admit your feelings and then they'll realize that it's okay to love a loser like you.

But that's just my opinion.

Anyways, I wrote the caretaker, Mrs. Phan, that I wouldn't be around this year, and I was staying with a friend. I wasn't missing much. Reheated chicken nuggets on Christmas eve and pancakes Christmas morning, after praying that Santa really was real and would leave presents under the plastic, ages old Christmas tree in the den, even though you're 15. When you woke up, all that was under there was some hope and a card from Mrs. Phan and, sometimes, if you were lucky, there'd be an invitation to a couple wanting to meet you prior to adopting you. I never got one. I wasn't the oldest at the orphanage, but I had been there the longest. The little kids came and went, the preteens blinked their way through interviews and the few teens that had been older than me quickly turned 18 and were free. They weren't property of the government anymore.

Wistful sigh.

I remembered hugging Al at the match, his sweater against my hair. If a Quidditch match was something to celebrate, wouldn't Christmas be a reason to hug me? Isn't that a friendly-buddy-pal-hey kind of thing?

I thought of him at a party.

In a button down.

In a suit.

I bit my lip and looked at the snow.

Should I learn how to dance?

"Rae, what about dancing? What did your parents say?" Rose nudged me with her quill.

"I can come. And I know how to dance already anyways."

"Really?" She had a smile on her face but her eyebrows were pulled together in disbelief.

"Yeah, I do a wicked sprinkler."

**Hey y'all. Sorry, it's been so long, I'm a horrid person, I know I know. I've been working on this for a while, which is a real shame since it isn't very good. I apologize. I know I shouldn't be giving excuses but my parents are crazy and ugh my crush who used to like, now evidently doesn't, seeing as he's dating Maddie Meyer, who is a complete hoebag slag. Which is a terrible thing for me to say since I don't even know her and I bet she's a perfectly lovely girl who is just better than me to him. Blah. Whatever. I don't need him! I just need you, fan and my lovely lovely shagadelic radical reviewers! Mwah! Peace. -Casey **

**Also, I probably will not be posting a new chapter in November, because I'm doing nanowrimo, which is TOTALLY AWESOME and if you don't know what it is, check it out. It's totally pudding and if you've done it before, tell me about it and give me tips! This is my first year ;) Thank you lovies! -Case**


End file.
